Field
The present disclosure relates to a display device. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a display device configured to improve light efficiency and display quality.
Discussion
In general, various display devices, e.g., a liquid crystal display device, an electrophoretic display device, an electrowetting display device, etc., utilize a separate light source, e.g., a backlight unit, and, as such, are typically referred to as non-self-emissive display devices. Non-self-emissive display devices are configured to display images using light radiating from the backlight unit, the light propagating through one or more color filters. In this manner, the color filters transmit light of a specific wavelength (or range of wavelengths) and absorb light of other wavelength(s). Accordingly, such display devices do not use light absorbed by the color filters to display images, and thus, light efficiency of such display devices is decreased.
Therefore, there is a need for an approach that provides cost-effective techniques to efficiently utilize light radiating from a backlight unit and, thereby, increase display quality.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form any part of the prior art nor what the prior art may suggest to a person of ordinary skill in the art.